Finn y su Familia almhoada
by carlosjim04
Summary: La familia de Finn en Fuerte Almohada visita la tierra de Ooo, y él se mete en problemas con Jake y la Princesa Flama
1. Chapter 1

**BONNIE: la hija de Finn**

Después de todo lo sucedido en el episodio "Puhoy" - habían pasado ya 2 años de lo sucedido en aquel momento, en ese entonces Finn tenia 15 años, teniendo ya 17 sucedió algo para lo que no estaba preparado -Él recibiría una visita inesperada, en unos días.

Jake le insistió a Finn de que le contara el "sueño", pero Finn seguía haciéndose el que no sabe.

J: - Vamos hermano de que traba el sueño? – Que sueño Jake?

Paso una semana y Jake se quedo con la curiosidad.

2 años después – Finn tenia una cita con su novia la princesa Flama.

F: - Bien princesa te gusta la paz que tenemos – La paz es hermosa y podemos hacer cosas que no asíamos antes, ya que Jake no nos esta vigilando – le dijo la Princesa mientras pasaba su mano seductora mente por la camiseta de Finn, lo cual lo puso completamente rojo sabiendo a lo que se refería la Princesa – Flama aquí no podemos hacer eso, estamos en campo abierto y no hay una cueva en kilómetros, la mas cercana es la cueva de Marceline y no creo que ella nos la permita usar para eso.

PF: - Podemos preguntarle? – Le dijo seductora mente jugando con su camiseta – Creo que podemos preguntarle y que pasa si se quiere unir, yo no seria capas de compartirte o realizar lo con alguien mas - Ooo eso es muy tierno de tu parte Finn, pero de todos modos iremos y lo realizaremos en la cueva de Marceline – Decidida Flama se llevo casi arrastrando a Finn hacia esa cueva.

Una vez en la cueva, Flama no espero a que Finn le pidiera permiso a Marceline, lo llevo hacia un lugar profundo y oscuro de la cueva y lo ataco en ese lugar – como Finn estaba celeste por el escudo, ella lo tubo que desnudar, ya que no podía quemar la ropa - Ella desapareció su ropa de un chasquido.

Comenzó a lamer el pecho de Finn, eran lamidas al principio suaves y cortas, mientras Finn se encontraba excitado y tratando de no gemir para que Marceline no se diera cuenta, la princesa se puso a pensar que era lo que pasaba.

PF: - Finn ya estará preparado para lo siguiente? - Ella comenzó a bajar la vista y vio el miembro de Finn completamente erecto – O Finn, eres un chico malo, mira lo erecto que lo tienes, es mas de lo normal, no sera acaso por temer que cierta vampiro nos descubra así que eres de esos a los que los calienta ser descubiertos, seguiré hasta que hayas gemido – con esto flama siguió lamiendo el pecho de Finn mientras que con una mano se dedicaba a masturbar su erecto miembro.

Finn no lo pudo soportar mas y lanzo un fuerte gemido que realizo eco en la cueva, con eso comenzó a lamer y mordisquear los pezones de Flama – Finn se siente tan bien, continua – A la petición de su princesa Finn dirigió una de sus manos a la entrepierna de esta, primero la floto y después se dedico a meter y sacar sus dedos de la entrepierna de su novia, mientras ella gemía del placer, ninguno de los 2 podía soportarlo mas, Finn se corrió dejando la mano de la Princesa llena de semen y Flama gimió mientras se orinaba, ella se levanto y se coloco el pene de Finn en la entrepierna metimiento con cuidado, una vez que estuvo completamente adentro ella comenzó a moverse, ellos tenían como 10 minutos cuando Finn noto que estaba sintiendo calor, Finn se miro el cuerpo y noto como volvía a la normalidad, él se quito a la princesa de encima antes de que ella le tostara el pene.

F: - Ya no puedo – le decía Finn aun excitado, al darse cuenta la princesa, miro a Finn con una cara sensual y molesta a la vez.

Flama realizo nuevamente el hechizo y pudieron continuar con su amor, él desesperado se olvido del lugar donde se encontraba y comenzó a meter su miembro en la entrepierna de su novia, mientras movía las caderas de forma rápida causando que ella gimiera de forma seguida y sus corazones se aceleraron, era tanta la excitación que sentían los 2 que por el cansancio, Finn apenas se pudo sacar el pene para correrse en el pecho de su novia, ambos terminaron cansados y recostados en una pared para poder descansar un poco, hasta que una vos los asusto.

M: - Bien, muy bien – decía Marceline mientras aplaudía – Disfrutaron de su "aventura", vamos entren a mi casa a que descansen – Con esto ellos se levantaron y entraron en casa de Marceline después de ponerse la ropa, la única que seguía desnuda era flama.

Finn y Flama se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la casa de Marcy – Princesa le suplico que busque la forma de limpiarse, no quiero que esa cosa manche mis sillones – le dijo Marcy a Flama, la cual aumento sus llamas a tal punto que el semen en su pecho desapareció y de un chasquido se coloco ropa.

F: - Marcy, quisiera pedirte perdón por lo sucedido, yo quería pedirte permiso, pero gano mi querida novia arrastrándome, no me lo permitió – se disculpo Finn, mientras Flama realizaba lo mismo.

M: - No te preocupes por eso, y es cierto debieron pedir permiso antes de invadir un terreno ajeno para semejante cosa, pero no importa – Los 3 pasaron un tiempo juntos tocando cada quien un instrumento mientras cantaban.

Con eso Flama y Finn salieron de la cueva de Marcy con una ligera llamada de atención.

Mientras en un lugar de "otra dimensión" llamado Fuerte Almohada, una anciana disfrutaba de la compañía de sus 2 hijos, el nombre de la anciana era **Roselinen** (Ro), el de la hija era Bonnie (Bo) y el nombre del hijo era Jay (igual).

Bo: - Mamá ya es hora, tienes lista la funda (foto) de papá para cantarle cumpleaños – Si hija la tengo lista, y sabes en donde esta Jay – pregunto la anciana – Me dijo que iría al pueblo por un almohadón (pastel grande), para cantar y comer – le dijo la hija.

Jay: - Mamá, Bon, ya llegue – Hola hermano – le contesto Bonnie – Hijo ese almohadón se ve delicioso y porque es café – pregunto la anciana – No lo recuerdas mamá, papá le decía chocolate a este color, muy bien tomemos las cosas y vallamos a la colina por donde llego papá hace tantos años.

En esa colina era donde ellos celebraban el cumpleaños de su padre Finn, los 3 se reunieron alrededor por donde Finn les contó que entro, en el lugar se reunieron los hijos y la anciana – y cantaron cumpleaños, al resto del almohadón le prendieron fuego, ellos pensaban que el fuego le llevaría el almohadón a Finn en su mundo.

En Ooo era el cumpleaños de Bonnie, Finn en secreto siempre celebraba el cumpleaños de cada miembro de su familia en Fuerte Almohada – (suspiro) **cumpleaños feliz, te deseo a ti, cumpleaños mi querida Bonnie, cumpleaños feliz**, era lo que siempre cantaba Finn en cada uno de los cumpleaños que celebraba en secreto para que Jake no le preguntara por ellos, él siempre se comía una de las almohadas y quemaba las otras 3 con el mismo propósito la esperanza que el fuego llevara las 3 almohadas hacia Fuerte Almohada, terminaba diciendo **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HIJA, **junto con un suspiro de tristeza ya que los extrañaba.

Esos 3 días Finn siempre se los tomaba libres y al siguiente realizaba el doble de esfuerzo, fue para su sorpresa un día que tenia una cita con su novia Princesa Flama, escucho a alguien pidiendo ayuda, él junto con flama corrieron al lugar de donde provenía el llamado de ayuda y observaron a una niña siendo arrastrada por el agua de un río, Finn salto al agua para salvar a la niña la cual solo gritaba – Papá, ayuda papá – lo decía varias veces, al llegar Finn donde se encontraba la niña la tomo y la saco del río.

F: - Muy bien niña ya estas a salvo – le dijo Finn después de reanimarla, hasta que la reconoció – Bonnie?, que es lo que haces aquí y como llegaste a Ooo – le pregunto Finn a su hija – con eso llega la princesa Flama para ver como estaba la niña.

PF: - Finn, como esta la niña – pregunto Flama preocupada por ella – Esta muy bien, no es cierto corazón – le dijo Finn a su hija de forma amistosa mientras fingía que no la conocía – Bonnie se levanto y fue a abrazar a su padre – Si papá estoy muy bien – PAPÁ, grito Flama molesta y se llevo a Finn a parte para hablar con él.

F: - No puede ser estoy en problemas – pensó Finn para si,mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Flama – Corazón espera aquí un momento, Finn fue donde Flama y comenzaron a hablar – MUY BIEN ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE ES ESO DE PAPÁ, POR QUE LA NIÑA TE DIJO PAPÁ – le decía Flama molesta – Habla mas bajo, no queremos asustar a la niña o si, y no lo se tal vez ella se golpeo con alguna roca y comenzó a pensar que yo soy su padre o me parezco demasiado a él – le dijo Finn de forma tranquila.

Lo dices enserio – le contesto ella – Vamos Flama, mirame solo tengo 17 años y la niña debe tener 5 años, podría tener yo hijos teniendo, 12 años – le dijo Finn a su novia – Lamento haberte gritado, pero eso de papá me tomo por sorpresa – le dijo Flama mas tranquila, con lo cual fue caminado a conocer a la niña, a lo cual Finn dio un suspiro de alivio – Vamos Flama preguntale a la niña como se llama y la edad que tiene.

PF: - Muy bien niña, yo soy la princesa Flama, tengo 17 años, como te llamas y que edad tienes – Le pregunto Flama a la niña de forma amable – Yo soy Bonnie y tengo 3 años – A lo cual Bonnie se acerco y le dio un abrazó a Flama la cual se quejo del dolor ya que Bonnie seguía mojada – Finn la niña sigue mojada.

F: - Muy bien, hija esto te dolerá o te hará cosquillas – Finn tomo a Bonnie y la exprimió lo mas que pudo como si se tratara de un trapo, a lo cual Bonnie lo que izó fue reírse – Finn y Flama se dirigieron con Bonnie a casa árbol.

Tiempo antes en Fuerte Almohada – Bonnie caminaba por el pueblo comprando suministros que necesitaba su madre, de un pronto a otro escucho a unos niños gritando, mientras a la vez escucho un gran gruñido, fue corriendo a donde provenía y pudo observar un enorme dragón de colchas, atacando una parte del pueblo.

Como hija de Finn, Bonnie pensó que era su responsabilidad defender el pueblo de ese dragón de colchas, tomo su almohada afilada (espada o cuchillo), y con ella ataco al dragón.

Bonnie se le tiro encima, pero el dragón fue mas astuto y se la quito de encima aventando lejos a Bonnie, ella se coloco de pie y fue y ataco al dragón, ella le provoco un ligero corte en una de las piernas, causando que el dragón gruñera de dolor, al caer el dragón Bonnie se coloco encima de él y le clavo su espada en el cuello haciendo que este escupiera plumas rojas (sangre), las plumas al llegar al suelo abrieron un portal el cual se llevo a Bonnie a su interior, durante el trayecto ella pudo notar que estaba rejuveneciendo no solo de cuerpo sino también en modo de pensar, por lo cual llego a Ooo siendo una niña de 5 años y actuando como tal.

Bonnie al salir del agujero de agusano comenzó a caer hacia abajo donde se encontraba el rio del cual Finn la rescataría – Un rio de plumas, estaré bien me pareció ver a papá,con una amiga, él me salvara – se dijo Bonnie para si mientras caía al río.

Finn y Flama, ya con Bonnie un poco mas ceca fueron a casa árbol, donde encontraron a Jake preparando 3 burritos con todo, ya tenia 3 listos, 1 para él, otro para Finn, y otro para Flama, no sabia te tenia que preparar uno extra para su "sobrina".

J: - Justo a tiempo hermanito, por poco pensé que tendría que comerme los 3, y esa niña? – pregunto Jake – Jake hermano, ella bueno ella es tuuu, sobrina – le contesto Finn, mientras enviaba a la niña a presentarse.

Bo: - Hola perrito, soy Bonnie y soy la hija de Finn – Le dijo Bonnie de forma amable a Jake mientras le ofrecía la mano para saludarlo – De forma incrédula Jake se presento también – Mucho gusto Bonnie, yo soy Jake el hermano de Finn, y puedes decirme Jake – le contesto Jake al acariciarle al cabeza se dio cuenta que se encontraba húmeda.

Jake tomo a Finn y se lo llevo a la parte de afuera de casa árbol, mientras Bonnie comía un burrito con todo que le regalo Finn.

J: - Muy bien muchacho, puede decirme que es esto de **"sobrina"? –** Bueno Jake veras, todo comenzó esta mañana mientras estaba en una cita con Flama – de esa forma Finn le contó todo a Jake mientras temblaba de los nervios que tenia en el momento – Entiendo, bien la comencé tratando de forma mal educada, creo que iré a disculparme con la niña – De ese modo Jake entro y comenzó a hablar con la niña, la acerco a la chimenea para que el calor la terminara de secar.

Bonnie disfrutaba del calor de la chimenea, mientras Flama, Jake y Finn comían – Finn se tubo que comer algo un poco mas liviano ya que le dio a Bonnie el burrito con todo que le tocaba a él, después de que todos comieron y se aseguraron de que Bonnie estaba ceca fueron a Dulce Reino, para buscar a Dulce Princesa y hablar con ella.

Cuando entraron en Dulce Reino, Bonnie pudo admirar todo el lugar, noto que todo se veía tan femenino, todo el lugar era de color rosa, las casas, edificios y el palacio tenia toda una combinación de colores claros, especialmente rosa que era lo que mas abundaba en el lugar.

PF: - Odio este lugar, este horrible color rosa por todos lados, tan afeminado, porque no puede tener un color un poco mas rudo, no se rojo sangre por decir algo – Flama cielo te empiezas a parecer a Marcy, ademas recuerda que vinimos a que conozca a Bonnie y ver si nos puede ayudar a saber de donde es que viene – le dijo Finn – Tienes razón cielo, en este momento no es importante este horrible lugar tan afeminado, tenemos que saber de donde y como regresar a Bonnie al lugar al que pertenece.

Junto con Bonnie, Jake, Finn y Flama entraron en el palacio – Bonnie estaba fascinada al ver el interior del palacio.

Bo: - Papá, este lugar es muy grande, no se parece a nuestra casa – le dijo Bonnie a Finn mientras le sostenía la mano – Este lugar es un palacio y es mas grande que las casas porque es donde vive la persona que gobierna este reino – Le contesto Finn a Bonnie, para después alzarla – Te quiero papá – le dijo Bonnie a Finn al darle un abrazo.

Mientras buscaban a la princesa Flama y Jake hablaban a escondidas de Finn.

- Flama es increíble la confianza que esa niña le tiene a Finn – le dijo Jake a Flama – Eso y el amor paternal que le muestra Finn a la niña, es casi como si de verdad fuera la hija – Le dijo Flama a Jake – Eso tal vez no me extrañe mucho, en uno de los días que estamos a servicio, Finn se encarga de cuidar a los dulces bebés en las guarderías y a mi me ponen a trabajar en uno de los dulces establos – Le contesto Jake a Flama – Te dejan limpiando el chocolate que defecan los caballos, ja ja ja – Se burlo Flama de él – hasta que los 4 escucharon una dulce voz y de la nada apareció la Dulce Princesa.

DP: - Hola chicos – saludo de buena forma a Finn y Jake, pero a Flama la saludo con un poco de celos.

J: - Princesa Finn y Flama rescataron a esta niña en uno de los ríos y necesitamos saber de donde viene, pensamos en ti desde... - Jake no completo la frase ya que le colocaron un dedo en la boca para que no siguiera hablando.

F: - Jake silencio, mira Bonnie esta dormida y tu la quieres despertar – le dijo Finn a Jake – Lo ciento Finn no lo note – Le contesto Jake – Princesa nos puedes dar una habitación para que descanse mi hija – Le pregunto Finn a Dulce Princesa a la par – TU HI... - Iba a gritar la Princesa hasta que finn le tapo la boca – Silencio la quieres despertar, después te explico todo.

Dulce Princesa condujo a Finn a su habitación, para que la niña descansara, Finn la coloco en la cama y salio de la habitación de la Princesa.

DP: - Bien Finn, que sucede y que hay con eso de que es tu hija – le pregunto la Princesa a Finn – Bien Princesa a usted le contare todo, pero a Jake y Flama tuve que mentirles – DE ese modo Finn le contó todo lo sucedido y relacionado con Bonnie – Entonces en el sueño, te casaste y tuviste 2 hijos la niña y otro mas – le dijo la princesa – Si princesa te lo conté todo ya que necesitamos que le realices un examen medico a Bonnie y tal vez revises su ADN – le dijo Finn medio preocupado – Muy bien Finn, si resulta que es tu hija me tendrás que hacer un favor demasiado grande – Le advirtió a Finn – Siempre que no incluya a Flama no me importa.

Habían pasado 3 horas y Finn fue a ver si ya Bonnie había despertado, pero cuando entro no la encontró, y salio con pánico de la habitación, después de revisarla completa – JAKE BONNIE NO ESTA EN LA HABITACIÓN – Dijo Finn mientras lloraba, a lo cual fue Jake a calmarlo.

J: - Finn calma, podemos buscar a Bonnie juntos, los 3 te ayudaremos a buscarla, pero calma no seas llorón – le dio Jake a Finn, el cual se empezó a Calmar – No entiendes Jake hasta que no sepamos de donde viene y como podemos hacer que vuelva a casa, ella es mi responsabilidad como padre que soy de ella, según como ella piensa, muy bien llamare a las chicas.

Los 4 se reunieron para poder buscar a la pequeña Bonnie, y decidieron separarse para hacerlo – Finn fue con Flama y Jake con Dulce.

PF: - Finn, porque te preocupas tanto por ella, parece que enserio es tu hija – Le pregunto Flama – Flama es una niña de 5 años, recuas y ella cree que soy su padre, porque no tomar el papel un poco mas enserio – le contesto Finn a Flama – Pero veo que te lo etas tomando demasiado enserio como si hubieras realizado el 15 antes o te tomas enserio el papel.

Finn y Flama revisaban los niveles inferiores, mientras Jake y Dulce los niveles superiores – Mientras ellos buscaban a Bonnie, ella estaba bajando las escaleras, se encontraba triste y asustada ya que no reconocía el lugar y empezó a llorar mientras caminaba, de un pronto a otro comenzó a escuchar la voz de un anciano que la llamaba.

¿?: - Niña, niña ven por aquí – Bonnie fue por donde el señor la llamaba – Vez esa corona dorada con rubíes – Si señor la veo – me la podrías alcanzar – Bonnie tomo la corona y se la entrego al señor, al ponérsela el señor se dejo ver a la luz – Gracias niña.

El señor se acerco a la luz y Bonnie pudo ver a un anciano, tenia la nariz larga con punta al final, tenia un vestido azul y una barba que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo – Gracias niña, me encerraron aquí hace ya 6 meses, me quitaron mi corona mágica para que no escapara – Bonnie vio como el señor tiraba un rayo azul que congelo y destruyo la celda donde se encontraba, a Bonnie el señor no le parecía que fuera malvado – Te debo un favor niña, dime que es lo que quieres y veré si puedo dártelo.

Bo: - Señor quiero estar con mi papá, no lo puedo encontrar – decía Bonnie mientras lloraba – Mira niña no se quien es tu adre pero te puedo dejar en el salón principal de este palacio mientras escapo, tal vez tu padre se encuentre en ese lugar o te este buscando y los empleados lo manden a llamar, estas de acuerdo? – Si señor, podemos caminar, tal vez lo encontremos de camino – Como quieras niña – El señor y la niña fueron caminando subiendo las escaleras.

Flama y Finn estaban bajando hacia las celdas cuando se encontraron con el señor, al ver a Finn el señor se preocupo, pero se tranquilizo un poco al ver que tenia a su hija que lo llamaba – PAPÁ, papá – decía Bonnie feliz – BONNIE, mi hija Finn fue corriendo hacia su hija hasta que vio al señor que la tenia y la coloco en el suelo para que fuera con su padre – Bonnie corrió y fue a encontrarse con Finn a lo cual los 2 se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

F: - Muchas gracias seño... - Hola Finn – dijo nervioso el señor – Finn lo vio molesto y grito – Rey Helado como saliste de tu celda – Papá el señor me ayudo a encontrarte le dijo Bonnie – Finn no miro al rey helado molesto, al contrario se acerco a él y le dio la mano – Muchas gracias rey helado, muchas gracias por traer a mi hija devuelta conmigo, si te puedo devolver el favor? – le dijo Finn amistosamente – Claro dejame escapar y estaremos a mano, necesito ver como esta el reino helado, de ver ser todo un infierno desde mi ausencia – Rey, ninguno de los 3 lo vimos irse.

El rey helado destruyo una pared y salio por ella rumbo al reino helado – Con eso Finn, Flama y Bonnie regresan al salón después de haber encontrado a Jake y Dulce.

Dulce princesa se dirigió con Finn, Flama, Jake y Bonnie a su laboratorio.

DP: - Chicos esperen aquí pronto saldré con la niña – Les dijo Dulce a los 3 – Dulce princesa, yooo, insisto en entrar con usted, tal vez la niña este mas tranquila si estoy yo adentro con ella – Puede que tengas razón Finn entra conmigo entonces – Finn entro con Bonnie en brazos, mientras Jake y Flama esperaban afuera.

- Muy bien esculla Bonnie te voy a realizar un examen medico, es muy simple – Al ver lo que Dulce Princesa saco Bonnie se asusto y se pego mas a Finn – Tranquila hija, lo que te realizaran es algo muy simple, yo estaré aquí contigo todo el tiempo – muy bien empecemos, la Princesa tomo uno de sus aparatos y lo coloco directo en el corazón de Bonnie, después lo coloco en el pulmón derecho – Haber niña, respira hondo – Bonnie realizo lo pedido – vota el aire, su pulmón derecho esta bien – coloco el aparato en el otro pulmón y el resultado fue el mismo – Dulce tomo un martillo pequeño para revisar los reflejos de las rodillas de Bonnie, la cual la miro con desconfianza la reviso y todo salio normal, reviso su peso y el peso salio bien, al parecer Bonnie estaba bastante sana – solo faltaba revisar su ADN – antes de hacerlo Finn la interrumpió – Princesa déjeme contarle algo – De ese modo Finn le contó toda la historia a Dulce, la cual estaba sorprendida – Dulce Princesa lo mas seguro es que salga positivo con mi ADN, prométame que no le dirá a Jake y mucho menos a Flama el resultado del ADN – Muy bien Finn no diré ni una palabra – Es una promesa real – Una promesa real, prometo como promesa real que no diré el resultado del ADN de la niña fuera de este cuarto – Con esto Dulce toma un aparato el cual introdujo en el dedo de Finn sacando un poco de sangre y después en el dedo de Bonnie para lo mismo – Con una maquina reviso el resultado el cual salio positivo, Bonnie realmente era la hija de Finn, pero como promesa real no podía decirlo afuera del laboratorio – Solo Finn podía romper la promesa.

Al salir del laboratorio Jake pregunto como les fue.

J: - Bien Princesa díganos como se encuentra la niña – Los resultados salieron bien todo en ella esta normal, aun que el peso fue menor de lo que esperaba, y me parece que esta hecha de plumas – Dice que la niña es una almohada, y su ADN, es el mismo que el de Finn – No Jake no es el mismo, Finn no es el padre de la niña – Eso tranquilizo a Jake, pero especialmente a Flama.

PF: - Bien Finn estaba casi segura de que la niña era realmente tu hija, por lo cual estaba preparada para quemarte vivo fuera de este horrible reino – Debo dar gracias a Glob entonces – Me alegro mucho creo que podemos seguir.

Pasaron a estar y descansar en una pradera cerca de casa árbol.

En el reino Helado , al regresar el rey helado, pudo ver con horror como todos sus habitantes estaban esclavizados construyendo edificaciones de Dulce, molesto voló hacia su palacio y encontró a un Dulce Ser sentado en su trono, lo miro molesto y lo amenazo.

Rh: - Quien eres tu, que haces en mi trono y que le has hecho a mi reino – Gruño molesto el rey helado – levantate y regresa al Dulce Reino antes de que te congele.

¿?: - Muy gracioso rey helado, tengo en mi poder este reino desde hace 6 meses, vera usted – El usurpador le comenzó a contar todo al rey helado.

**HACE 6 MESES**

Men: - Princesa, el rey helado tiene 2 semanas encerrado, quiere usted que lo libere – le pregunto mentita a la princesa – No, el rey helado se quedara en esa celda el resto de su vida – le contesto la princesa a Mentita – Que pasara entonces con el reino helado sin su Rey? – le pregunto Mentita – Eso esta arreglado, ya encontré a un sucesor para él, aparentemente es un gran político y por lo que vi solo busca la paz, lo nombre nuevo rey del Reino Helado a él – le dijo la Princesa – Pero Princesa eso es apoderarnos de un reino que no nos pertenece, cree usted que es correcto – Mentita solo vio donde comenzó a ser ignorado y se retiro.

**ACTUALMENTE**

- Como vera usted rey helado este trono ahora me pertenece – Dijo el usurpador con una sonrisa maligna – Guardias – grito, a lo cual el salón se lleno de guardias – Arresten al Rey Helado – los guardias se acercaron al rey helado, pero el rey tomo la palabra antes – Estos soldados son los míos originales de hielo – Pregunto el Rey Helado al Dulce Ser – Si, porque – Por nada, el Rey helado levanto la mano derecha y realizo un chasquido de dedos, a lo cual todos los soldados en el salón se derritieron por completo.

Rh: - No sabia que yo puedo crear mis tropas de la nada, este Reino a Regresado a mi poder.

El Rey Helado levanto las manos y de la nada el salón se lleno de guardias los cuales tenían 2 metros y medio de altura, eran el doble de fuertes que los anteriores y mucho mas ágiles con las armas y peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Rh: - Guardias, arresten a este usurpador, y llévenlo a una de las celdas mas profundas del palacio.

Los Guardias tomaron al Dulce Ser y lo llevaron a una celda – El rey , Helado salio a las afueras del palacio sonó los dedos y todos los soldados se derritieron por completo, creo nuevos soldados y libero a todos los esclavos a los cuales por medio de una paga les pidió que derribaran todas las construcciones de Dulce que en ese reino se encontraban, solo faltaba reclamar a Dulce Princesa este asunto.

2 días después con el Dulce Ser se dirigió al Dulce Reino escoltado por 8 de los nuevos soldados que creo, entro en el palacio de Dulce Princesa estando ella presente.

DP: - Rey helado que significa esto y como escapo – Dijo la Princesa al ver al nuevo rey del Reino Helado esposado.

RH: - Entonces me encerró para apoderarse de mi reino, no PERRA DE CHICLE – Dijo el Rey Helado gritando, el como escape, jure que seria un secreto real, escuche le daré 2 opciones – 1, me llevare a este Dulce Ser de vuelta al Reino Helado, junto con todos los candidatos que usted escogió para mi reemplazo y ejecutarlos o 2 una guerra, por insultar, encarcelar al rey, y usurpar un trono de un reino ajeno, con los soldados mejorados que tengo veremos cual de los 2 posee el reino del otro, le juro princesa que les haré a su Dulce gente lo que él (señalando al usurpador) le hizo a cada habitante de mi reino – le dejo claro a Dulce Princesa – Que espera tome su decisión antes de que la tome por usted, por lógica sabe cual tomare.

DP: - (suspiro), déjeme pensarlo – le pidió Dulce Princesa – Una hora – Una hora después la Princesa tenia su decisión, había llevado a todos los candidatos que ella tubo como posibles sucesores para el rey helado – Bien rey helado, aquí tiene a los 9 posibles sucesores que escogí para que ocuparan su trono, era una lista de 10 candidatos posibles – le dijo la princesa con un poco de tristeza.

Bien el rey helado congelo a cada uno y obligo a la Princesa a acompañarlo a que presencie la ejecución de ellos – Gracias, una cosa mas usted vendrá a presenciar su ejecución, 2 guardias de hielo tomaron a la Princesa y la escoltaron a la salida del Dulce Reino, donde esperaba una carreta completamente vaciá, donde coloco a los candidatos y a la princesa la llevo a la par de él junto con todos los guardias por si trataba de escapar o hacerle algo al rey durante el camino – Al entrar en el Reino helado la princesa miro con horror una gran cantidad de soldados helados, listos y entrenando para el ataque.

DP: - Rey helado porque tantos soldados en este lugar, no se parece en nada al reino helado que tenias, que paso? – pregunto Dulce Princesa – Dulce Princesa ya no me llame Rey Helado, al no ser que sea necesario, estando en esa celda sin tener la corona lentamente estoy recuperando la gordura, he recordado mi nombre, te pido que me llames Simón Petrikov o solo Simón – Le contesto el Rey – Muy bien Simón porque tanta presencia militar por todos lados, no se parece al Reino Tranquilo que tenia.

Rh: - La Prisión cambia a la gente, Princesa ya no me interesa secuestrarla, este Reino antes era aliado suyo, ahora tómelo como un reino rival y enemigo, por su culpa Princesa – Le dijo de una forma un poco fría Simón – (suspiro), supongo que tiene razón mis hombres merecen ser ejecutados y yo debo recibir un castigo como ellos, según manda la ley de Glob – dijo la Princesa de forma triste – No se preocupe, solo dígame cuando sera la próxima reunión de las realezas de Ooo y se discutirá todo – Le propuso el Rey a la Princesa – La próxima reunión sera mañana a las 15 horas en mi Reino – Le contesto la princesa.

Rh: - Según la ley de Glob,hay ejecutarla junto con los culpables, pero eso se discutirá en la reunión.

En casa árbol Bonnie se distraía jugando con BMO, mientras Finn hablaba con Marceline y Jake estaba en casa de Arco iris.

M: - Finn esa niña es de Fuerte Almohada cierto – le pregunto Marcy, a lo cual Finn escupió el refresco que tomaba – Como sabes eso, hasta donde se nadie conoce Fuerte Almohada – Le pregunto Finn sorprendido – No te sorprendas tanto, ese lugar es una parte de Ooo a la que se accede por un portal – Bonnie llego donde estaba Finn completamente cansada, a lo cual Finn la durmió y la acostó en su cama.


	2. Chapter 2

**TENGO QUE ACLARAR UN ERROR COMETIDO**

**EN EL ANTERIOR, BONNIE TIENE 3 AÑOS NO 5 AÑOS. **

Los reyes de Ooo se encontraban en el Dulce salón teniendo una reunión real, al lugar no se pudo presentar el Rey Flama así que lo remplazo la hija, ya que el príncipe mayor tenia asuntos pendientes con los militares (**La Princesa Flama tiene hermanos y aparecen en uno de los recientes episodios de la 5 temporada**).

DP: - Muy bien podemos empezar, por el momento tenemos un asunto muy importante por discutir – en ese momento el Rey Helado se levanta y toma la palabra.

RH: - Si, el asunto se trata de que todos los gobernantes de cada Reino de Ooo, tengan cuidado o la Dulce Princesa puede hacerles lo mismo que me realizo.

- Se puede saber a que se refiere Rey Helado? – Pregunto el Rey Salvaje – Es muy simple, la Dulce Princesa es una usurpadora de tronos, me encarcelo con el único propósito de apoderarse de mi Reino.

PF: - Dulce Princesa sabia que usted era una mala persona, pero una usurpadora?, eso cambia la buena opinión que tenia hacia usted.

DP: - Princesa Flama?, no se supone que el que debería estar aquí es su padre o su hermano mayor?

PF: - Ja, mi padre, él esta muy ocupado haciendo "asuntos reales" y mi hermano esta entrenando a nuevos soldados, me enviaron en su lugar.

RH: - Princesas peleen todo lo que quieran afuera, no es momento de discutir, estamos hablando del castigo de Dulce Princesa por usurpar mi trono, ya ejecute a los posibles usurpadores electos por la princesa, pero ella fue la principal, no puedo decir el castigo correspondiente ya que casi no conozco las leyes de Glob – Por lo cual todos voltearon a ver al sacerdote presente.

- Bueno según las leyes impuestas por Glob, usted princesa tiene 2 opciones. 1. - Ser encerrada 6 años mientras el rey helado maneja su reino. 2. - Darle al Rey Helado un descendiente.

DP: - QUE, yo pienso acostarme con un anciano como este – y yo no pienso realizar el 15 con una usurpadora – En ese momento entra Finn por la puerta.

F: - Sus majestades, Dulce Princesa puedo saber por que fue que me llamo – Pregunto Finn mientras recibía un abrazo de la Princesa Flama.

DP: - Muy simple, estas aquí para que ayudes con la decisión que tome, me darás un heredero irás a mi habitación y realizaras el amor conmigo para que yo le de un heredero al Rey Helado.

F/PF: - QUIERES QUE – como escucharon, quiero que me des un heredero para el rey helado o tendré que pasar 6 años en un calabozo mientras el Rey Helado gobierna Dulce Reino.

F: - NO, ni siguiera lo piense princesa, podre deberte un favor demasiado grande, pero acordamos que no fuera nada relacionado con la Princesa Flama – Finn esto no esta relacionado con la Princesa Flama – Claro que si, me esta pidiendo que la engañe.

DP: - Finn, no entiendes lo importante que es para mi que tu me dejes embarazada – Y también ignoras lo importante que es para mi la relación que tengo con Flama – Finn si no logro quedar embarazada pasare 6 años en una celda – Disfrute de su celda Princesa – Pero Finn – la Princesa hablo demasiado tarde ya que Finn cruzo la puerta de salida.

- Al negarse el joven a embarazar, la ley de Glob te brinda de una semana para que logres quedar embarazada o sera puesta en una celda por 6 años, en el Reino del ofendido.

2 semanas atrás antes de la llegada de Bonnie, en Ooo ya se encontraba su hijo Jay, al cual la Princesa Salvaje lastimo con una flecha mientras cazaba.

PS: - He tu niño despierta, no al parecer lo lastime con una de mis flechas y le esta saliendo, ¿plumas rojas? de la cortadura que le cause – el niño debe ser del Reino de la Princesa Trapos, lo llevare con ella.

Una vez en el Reino de la Princesa Trapos.

PT: - Princesa Salvaje, que gusto verla que la trae a mi reino este hermoso día – Trapos creo que encontré a uno de sus súbditos que lastime en el bosque, mientras cazaba – Dejame verlo – la Princesa Trapos reviso al niño y vio que le estaba saliendo plumas rojas.

PT: - Salvaje, sabes lo que significan estas plumas rojas – Supongo que es la sangre no? – Estas en lo correcto, es la sangre y al parecer ha perdido mucha debemos encontrar al padre para darle sangre y NO el niño no es de mi Reino.

PS: - Pensé que lo era como parece una almohada, y estas están hechas de tela yo pensé que el niño era de tu reino – le cerrare la herida pero del niño te harás responsable tu ya que tu lo encontraste – No le pude preguntar el nombre, ni el de su familia ya que esta inconsciente – Lo pondré en mi cama pero cuando despierte lo llevaras a tu Reino, bien – Con esto Salvaje y Trapos pusieron al niño en la cama.

Tiempo antes en Fuerte Almohada.

Jay iba caminando cuando escullo a unos niños pidiendo ayuda, fue hacia donde estaban y los encontró apunto de caer por un pozo cuyo fondo estaba lleno de estacas que podrían sacarle la sangre a cada uno y matarlos empalados.

Jay ato a un tronco de lana (madera) una cuerda y la lanzo hacia los niños, bajo a recogerlos y uno por uno los niños fueron subiendo y saliendo del pozo, lo único malo es que Jay termino cayendo por este justo cuando pensó que iba a morir un portal se abrió haciendo que el rejuveneciera durante el trayecto, el portal lo llevo hasta la tierra de Ooo, cuando la Flecha de la Princesa Salvaje lo lastimo causándole una herida que comenzó a abrir su cuerpo, hasta que la Princesa Trapos la cerro.

Al despertar Jay vio que estaba mas joven y observo también a 2 chicas que lo miraban con un poco de preocupación, una de ellas tenia una almohada afilada en la cintura, por lo que pensó que tenia relación con su padre y fue y la abrazo al igual que a la otra chica – Jay les pregunto por su padre.

Jay: - Disculpen saben donde se encuentra mi papá? – Como se llama tu papá, le pregunto la Princesa Salvaje que era una de las chicas – Mi papá Finn.

PT: - Salvaje no crees que sea el mismo Finn que creo o si?

PS: - Como te llamas niño – Me llamo Jay – Jay cuantos años tienes – Tengo 5 años – No lo creo Trapos, eso significaría que Finn fue padre a los 12 años lo cual es casi imposible ya que con esa edad era solo un niño.

Con eso Salvaje se llevo a Jay a su palacio para cuidarlo, le estuvo enseñando a usar el arco, él usaba un arco con flechas de goma, y seguía paso por paso las instrucciones de Salvaje y paso semana y media con ella, ya le tenia confianza y la quería como para llamarla tía a ella y a Trapos.

Salvaje y Trapos se dedicaron a buscar a su padre, revisaron unas partes de Ooo y fueron a buscar a Aaa, en Aaa Salvaje y Trapos llevaron a Jay al palacio del primo de Trapos.

PT: - Primo, la Princesa Salvaje encontró a este niño y lo hemos cuidado por semana y media, dice que es hijo de Finn lo cual no creemos – Llévenlo con Fionna tal vez ella pueda ayudar – Puede que sea buena idea.

Las Princesas Salvaje y Trapos llevaron a Jay donde Fionna.

PS: - Fionna hace casi 2 semanas encontré a este niño, dice que es hijo de Finn – No puede ser, este niño tiene que, 5 años?, como podría tener hijos, teniendo sol 12 años – Eso es lo que me pregunto, aconsejame que hacer – Bueno puedes llevarlo con Finn para que él arregle el problema – Justo en ese momento llego Finn con Bonnie dormida.

F: - Hola chicas, Princesas que hacen aquí en Aaa pensé que estaban en O... - Finn no termino de hablar ya que vio que detrás de Salvaje se encontraba Jay quien corrió a darle un abrazo a su padre.

Jay: - PAPÁ, papá al fin te pudimos encontrar – le dijo Jay a Finn mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo, a lo cual las chicas se quedaron con cara de pregunta al igual que Finn, mientras Jay continuaba abrazándolo.

F: - Jay?, que es lo que haces aquí en Aaa y como fue que llegaste?

Fi: - Entonces él si es tu hijo hermano – Bueno Fi, es una historia larga entremos para contársela, mientras tomo tu cama prestada para Bonnie – Muy bien.

Todos entraron en la casa y Finn subió arriba para acostar a Bonnie en la cama de Fionna a la par de Jay – Jay hijo, lo que las chicas y yo hablaremos es privado cosas de adultos, quiero que te quedes aquí con Bonnie y la cuides, bien – le dijo Finn a su hijo – Si papá – le contesto Jay – Una vez que Finn estuvo con las chicas él les empezó a contar todo **(Vean el episodio Puhoy para que sepan la historia).**

PT: - Bien entonces Jay si es tu hijo – como escuchaste en la historia – Bueno siendo de otra dimensión supongo que hay que regresar lo a casa.

F: - Ese es el problema, no se como regresar a Bonnie y ahora a Jay a casa en Fuerte Almohada y tengo que hacerlo antes de que aparezca mi esposa en Ooo, Flamita ya quiere matarme por estar Bonnie llamándome todo el tiempo papá, ahora que lleve a Jay a mi casa para cuidarlo también, como creen ustedes que me ira con Flama, ella, ella me dejara no sabrá entender y la perderé – de lo que no se dio cuenta Finn es que Jay escucho toda la conversacional y delante de todos se puso a llorar – Jay te dije que te quedaras con tu hermana – Finn se levanto y fue a consolarlo.

Jay: - Papá entonces mamá, Bonnie y yo solo somos un sueño? – No, no hijo, si fueran eso ni tu, ni Bonnie estarían aquí o no?, recuerda que yo soy tu padre y te quiero mucho, si – De verdad papá? – Acaso parezco que estoy dudando que tu existencia y la de tu hermana, mira Jay yo te quiero mucho, y quiero también a tu madre y a tu hermana, pero no llores, no te quiero ver triste – Si papá, no llorare mas, seré un buen hombre y dejare de ser un llorón.

F: - Ese es mi hijo, ahora ya te presentaste con tu tía Fionna – No papá, solo me conocen mis tías Salvaje y Trapos – Finn las miro como preguntándose.

PT: - Bueno, veras hace casi 2 semanas Salvaje llego con él a mi reino con una cortadura al parecer su sangre se estaba saliendo, yo cerré su herida y entre las 2 lo hemos estado cuidando – Pues gracias Princesas – Bueno supongo que ya encontramos a tu padre podemos retirarnos, espero que nos podamos ver en Ooo nuevamente – le decía Trapos mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Jay – Esperen Princesas antes de que se vallan pueden ustedes mantener en secreto la existencia de Jay, por favor no se lo cuenten a Flama, ni a Grumosa ya que ella es demasiado chismosa – Muy bien Finn lo prometemos – Con esto ambas Princesas regresan a Ooo.

Jay fue y se presento con Fionna cuando Finn lo mando a presentarse.

F: - Jay, ella es tu tía Fionna, quiero que vallas a presentarte y le des un fuerte abrazo – Jay fue y se presento con Fionna.

Jay: - Hola tía Fionna, soy Jay y es un gusto conocerte tía – dicho esto Jay le dio un fuerte abrazo a Fionna la cual se lo correspondió – Mucho gusto Jay, yo soy tu tía Fionna, tu papá y yo somos hermanos gemelos – Papá estoy cansado vallamos a casa y descansemos.

F: - Porque no subes a acostarte a la par de Bonnie, si a tu tía no le importa pasaremos los 3 aquí la noche, cierto Fionna?

Fi: - Muy bien Finn, solo porque es demasiado tarde y no quiero que camines con esos niños por la oscuridad de la noche.

Con esto Finn y sus hijos pasaron la noche en casa de Fionna y regresaron a Ooo temprano, una vez en casa árbol descansaron los 3 un poco mas ya que el viaje fue muy agotador.

En la tarde cuando Jake regreso se encontró a Finn durmiendo en un sofá, supuso que Bonnie estaba dormida en la cama de él y fue a verla, pero no esperaba encontrársela con un niño, los 2 se veían tan tiernos que no quiso molestarlos por lo cual Jake decidió esperar con paciencia a que Finn despertara.

Pasaron 2 horas y ya no eran 3 si no 4 los dormidos, hasta que Finn se despertó de golpe, a lo cual despertó a Jake.

F: - Jake soñé algo horrible, mis 2 hijos venían a Ooo y junto con ellos mi esposa y terminaba metido en problemas contigo y con Flama, la cual me dejaba después de dejarme envuelto en llamas y yo no quiero que me deje...

J: - Finn, calmate, que paso, que sueño?

F: - Bien te lo contare todo lo sucedido en puhoy, Finn le contó todo el sueño a Jake y el resiente, y eso fue lo que paso – Muy bien, creo que esto tienes que discutirlo con Flama – Que no escuchas no quiero que ella me deje si le digo todo pensara que la engañe y me dejara.

J: - Finn tienes que calmarte, escucha bien... - Jake no termino de hablar ya que entro Dulce Princesa a casa árbol.

DP: - Finn, quiero que vallamos los 2 al Dulce Reino y que en mi habitación me embaraces – Princesa bien sabe que eso no pasara, tengo a la Princesa Flama como novia – Eso no me importa si no le doy un heredero al Rey Helado pasare 6 años en una celda y yo no quiero eso, no soportaría estar mas de 1 día en una de ellas.

F: - Princesa debe de haber otra forma, no puede ser indirectamente? – No Finn tiene que ser directamente, o prefieres que pase 6 años en una celda en los calabozos del Reino Helado – Princesa no la voy a embarazar – La princesa regreso rendida a Dulce Reino.

La Princesa sabia que si Flama no estaba de acuerdo con el embarazo Finn no cedería a realizar dicha acción, así que se arriesgo a volver con graves quemaduras y fue a hablar con la Princesa Flama.

Camino hasta divisar la casa de Princesa Flama, para hablar con ella y que la ayude, llamo a la puerta.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

PF: - En un momento voy – Flama camino hasta la puerta la abrió pero no se alegro al ver quien la buscaba – Dulce Princesa, hace unos días antes de la reunión hubiera dicho que me alegra verla, pero después de lo que le pidió a Finn delante mio temo decir que no me alegra, le pido que se retire.

DP: - Precisamente de ese tema necesito hablar, Princesa Flama usted no entiende lo importante que es para mi quedar embarazada, y la persona que el Rey Helado y yo escogimos fue a Finn ya que el no quiere hacerlo conmigo por "usurpadora" y yo no quiero hacerlo con él por viejo – Y porque tiene que ser Finn, no lo puede hacer con otra persona – No, Finn fue la persona que el Rey Helado y yo escogimos, aparte de que Finn es el joven mas deseado de Ooo y de Aaa, esa es otra razón.

PF: - No me hagas reír, en Aaa hay muchos chicos hermosos, se lo puedes pedir al gemelo de Marceline, o al Príncipe Gumball, hay muchos otros chicos para eso, lo ciento pero no pienso ayudarte, no perdonare a Finn si te embaraza, yo soy la única que puede quedar embarazada de Finn, entiendes, creo que debes retirarte antes de que te prendas en llamas – Con Esto Dulce Princesa regresa a Dulce Reino sin esperanzas.

En casa árbol, los hijos de Finn finalmente despertaron y se dedicaron a jugar con su padre y su tío Jake.

Bonnie y Jay jugaban a las escondidas con su tío Jake, cuando Finn fue llamado por Dulce Princesa.

F: - Jake no te importa cuidar de Jay y Bonnie, Dulce Princesa me necesita no se para que en el palacio y no los puedo llevar – No te preocupes hermanito los niños estarán bien conmigo – Ok viejo, Gracias, hijos escuchen papá tiene que realizar un trabajo para una amiga quiero que se queden aquí, y no se preocupen yo estaré de vuelta pronto mientras su tío Jake los cuidara, entendieron? – Si papá – Esos son mis niños – Dicho esto Finn fue camino a Dulce Reino.

Mientras Finn caminaba hacia Dulce Reino, durante el camino se encontró con Marceline por lo que comenzaron a Hablar.

M: - Finn, supuse que eras tu, me alegro de verte – Marcy cuando conociste a Bonnie me dijiste que sabias que ella era de fuerte almohada – Si Finn lo supe por medio de su aura y se que tienes a otro visitante de ese mismo lugar y que también es hijo tuyo cierto.

F: - Cierto, tu te pones de pervertida a espiarme todo el tiempo, supongo que sabes como puedo regresar a Jay y a Bonnie a Fuerte Almohada antes de que a mi esposa le de por aparecer en Ooo.

M: - Hablas de Roselinen?, sabes yo la conozco, conocí tu matrimonio con ella por 20 años y ya conocía a sus padre, di para ellos un concierto el día que celebraron el primer cumpleaños de su hija.

F: - Sabias que estaba en ese lugar y no te molestaste en traerme devuelta a Ooo, que clase de amiga eres – Finn calmate, ademas la primera vez que te vi estabas con tu esposa y tu pequeño hijo Jay cuando aun era un bebé, no los podía separar de ti o si? – (suspiro) supongo que tienes razón, Jay estaba pequeño, creo que fue mejor tu idea no me hubiera gustado que Jay siendo bebé pensara que su padre los abandono, si supiera eso no me lo hubiera perdonado, bueno tengo que seguir mi camino Dulce Princesa me llamo para algo y tengo ir a recibir mi aventura.

Finn fue corriendo a Dulce Reino, entro en el palacio y busco a la Princesa, lo que él no sabia es que era una trampa, entro en el laboratorio donde Mentita le informo que estaba, cuando escucho y hablo con la Princesa.

DP: - Finn, por favor necesito que me embaraces, por favor – Princesa bien sabe que no pasara – Finn, no quería llegar a estos extremos – En eso Finn siente un golpe y después quedo en el piso inconsciente.

Al despertar estaba atado a una cama de pies y manos, le aplicaron una droga que le mantenía erecto el pene a Finn ya que se encontraba desnudo.

DP: - Muy bien Finn, tu me obligaste a llegar a estos extremos, no permaneceré 6 años en una celda por tu culpa por desobedecer una orden dada por 2 reyes, espero que disfrutes tu castigo tanto como nosotras lo haremos, no te soltaremos hasta que hayamos quedado embarazadas de ti.

F: - PRINCESA?, ERES UNA MALDITA PERVERTIDA – le grito Finn a Dulce Princesa, la cual lo golpeo.

DP: - Guarda silencio no nos arruines la diversión a las 2 – Las 2, se pregunto Finn – Si Finn todo esto es una trampa que Marceline y yo preparamos – En eso sale Marceline completamente desnuda, ambas Dulce Princesa y Marceline estaban desnudas.

M: - Si Finn nuestra diversión, no se si te divertirás tanto como nosotras lo haremos.

En eso Dulce Princesa se acerca a Finn y de un solo golpe se penetra, comenzó a gemir a tener movimientos cada vez mas rápidos causando que Finn también gimiera, así paso media hora y finalmente Finn se termino corriendo dentro de la Princesa – Bien, todo tuyo Marcy, creo que iré a un baño a usar esta prueba de embarazo – Mientras Marceline chupaba el resto del semen que salia del pene de Finn, instantes después se penetro de un solo golpe y comenzó a mover sus caderas, mientras en el baño Dulce usaba la prueba de embarazo y el resultado le salio negativo – NO PUEDE SER, TIENE QUE SALIR POSITIVO – Mientras Marcy seguía con sus movimientos, Finn se corrió adentro 2 veces, al regresar Dulce al cuarto se encontró con un Finn inconsciente y una Marcy renegando, a lo cual lo dejaron atado para el día siguiente seguir tratando de embarazarse ambas, antes de irse Marcy uso una de las pruebas de embarazo y al igual que Dulce esta le salio negativa.

Durante la noche en su estado de inconsciencia Finn estuvo soñando lo que le pareció un sueño profético ya que vio al búho.

PF: - FINN COMO PUDISTE EMBARAZAR A DULCE PRINCESA Y A MARCELINE COMO FUE QUE TE ATREVISTE, DÍMELO – le grito Flama mientras lo envolvía en llamas.

Estando en llamas Finn le rogaba piedad y perdón.

F: - Flama, Flamita te juro que no fui yo, ellas, ellas, ellas me violaron – decía Finn entre cortado ya que las llamas le estaban comiendo la piel, a lo cual Flama no le creyó ni una sola palabra.

Finn cayo al suelo casi en agonía, a lo cual a Flama no le importo, lo dejo que se siguiera quemando hasta que finalmente comenzó a agonizar, con eso Flama lo apago y lo dejo solo después de asegurarse de que realmente estaba en agonía y lo dejo para que muriera, al estar ya muerto apareció el búho cósmico.

Con lo cual Finn despertó con un enorme grito, con la respiración agitada se puso a rogar de que eso jamas pasara, pero seguía atado y sus "amigas" lo seguirían violando al día siguiente hasta quedar embarazadas de él, cual él se oponía lo comenzaban a golpear con látigos.

Dulce Princesa y Marceline lo siguieron violando todos los días por 4 días, que era lo que faltaba para que terminara la semana de tiempo que tenia Dulce para dar un heredero a Rey Helado, siendo las 9 de la noche finalmente Dulce Princesa y Marceline se lograron embarazar, durante esos 4 días Jake y Princesa Salvaje estuvieron buscando a Finn mientras Princesa Trapos cuidaba de Bonnie y de Jay.

Después Marceline y Dulce Princesa una vez embarazadas soltaron a Finn y lo dejaron dormir esa 5° noche antes de soltarlo, ya que él quedo inconsciente esa noche soñó el sueño profético toda la noche a lo cual casi no pudo dormir, tenia que lograr el perdón de Flama antes de que el sueño fuera una realidad, observando que ya no se encontraba atado esa misma noche escapo.

A la desesperación Jake lo siguió buscando, estando a 500 metros de Dulce Reino lo encontró inconsciente, lo cargo y llevándolo a Casa Árbol lo acostó en su cama, tenia que cuidar de sus 2 hijos Finn no despertaba, a lo cual Jake y sus hijos estaban preocupados y Jake decidió llamar a Doctora Princesa.

Una vez en Casa Árbol la Doctora reviso a Finn – No se preocupen, Finn sigue vivo, solo esta inconsciente, cuanto lleva así? – pregunto la doctora – No lo se, lo encontré a 500 metros de Dulce Reino en ese estado – Jake algo le debió pasar en Dulce Reino, al parecer duro 4 días despertando a cada momento, y después esto que en mi opinión fue bueno que le pasara.

Como siempre Marcy estaba escondida espiando a Finn cuando escucho todo y se sintió un poco mal ya que en parte era su culpa que estuviera en ese estado.

El día después de que Dulce Princesa y Marceline lograran quedar embarazadas de Finn, Dulce Princesa fue a Reino Helado para probarle al Rey Helado de que estaba embarazada del heredero que el quería.

DP: - Muy bien Simón, ya estoy embarazada de Finn como acordamos, ya tendré el heredero que usted quería.

RH: - Muy bien, llamare a mi medico para asegurarme de que no miente – Con esto Simón toma su teléfono y llamo a su medico el cual llego al poco tiempo – Doctor necesito que revise a Dulce Princesa para comprobar de que realmente estuviera embarazada.

El doctor realizo todos lo exámenes correspondientes y le dio el resultado al Rey – Su majestad, si, de verdad Dulce Princesa esta embarazada.

RH: - Muy bien Princesa usted cumplió, yo cumpliré puede conservar su reino él hijo que usted espera sera criado y cuidado por mi, usted solo podrá verlo el día que cumpla años y cuando cumpla los 18 años le daremos el trono de ambos Reinos, retírese – Con esto Dulce Princesa fue escoltada por 4 soldados gigantes, musculosos y peligrosos, aun en todo el Reino Helado había soldados entrenando por todos lados y campos de entrenamiento también.

Finn estuvo una semana inconsciente y Jake le tuvo que contar a Flama de que él no podía verla ya que se encontraba inconsciente sin saber el porque.

PF: - Muy bien Jake cuando despierte avisame para poder verlo y pedirle una explicación.

Una semana después Finn despertó después de dar un enorme grito a lo cual Jake subió junto con sus hijos de emergencia.

J: - Finn hermanito que paso, y me alegro de que hayas despertado finalmente.

F: - Niños vallan abajo, ocupo hablar con su tío Jake – a la petición de su padre Jay y Bonnie bajaron a la cocina – Jake hermano, fui violado por Dulce Princesa y Marceline por 4 días y durante esos días en las noches tuve siempre el mismo sueño profético, Flama se entero que embarace a Dulce Princesa Y a Marceline, me envolvió en llamas y no me dejo explicarle nada, después de dejo en agonía hasta que morí y al final aparecía el búho, todas las noches cada vez que dormía era ese sueño a lo cual despertaba alterado a cada momento, nunca pude dormir hasta que escape y quede inconsciente a los 500 metros de Dulce Reino.

J: - Finn eso es grabe, como fue que sucedió? – Como no quise embarazar a la Princesa ella y Marceline me obligaron – Entiendo, Finn tenemos que hacer algo para arreglar el problema, los 2 iremos a Dulce Reino y le pediremos una explicación a Dulce Princesa.

F: - Jake honestamente no quiero volver a ver a Dulce Princesa ni a Marceline, no quiero volver a ser amigo de ninguna de las 2, ve tu solo y dile a la Princesa que renuncio a ser su aventurero y héroe de Dulce Reino.


End file.
